


King of Sparklings

by DemonsDaughter



Series: King of Rogues [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Sparklings, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rough beginning and near end, Starscream has made himself a new trine. Now with a true support group, the six sparklings can be better cared for. Demolisher and Megatron have a way to go before they can truly get along, but Starscream is willing to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daruvael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daruvael/gifts).



It was amazing to think they had moved on so well from their pasts, Megatron now sharing a berth with Starscream as well as Demolisher. The group was Starscream's new trine according to the aerial, fussing over all of them like they were his original Skywarp and Thundercracker. They had been lost to war long ago, but he was determined to make things better again.

He hissed softly and rolled over onto his middle with his wings splayed out when he heard Megatron and Demolisher going at it. The tank was very loud when he was in the mood, Megatron liking to dominate him quite often to prove he was the alpha. But everyone knew deep down that they were equal. To the large frame types it was some very strange soft of game.

Demolisher let loose a loud snarl and tried to buck Megatron off when the mech bit down on the nape of his neck and held him there, sharp dentas piercing the cabling and giving him a strong warning. If he moved too much or struggled, he would regret it. Energon and torn neck cabling was not something anyone wanted to deal with.

"Megatron...leave him alone." Starscream groaned, hearing another protest from the tank and a grunt of pain from the silver warlord.

Starscream got no answer, so he looked over to see what was going on. Currently Demolisher was under Megatron's heavy frame and on his back, his legs forced apart to either side of the even larger mech. Megatron's spike was freed already, but Demolisher's valve was shut tight. He didn't want it.

"Megatron..." Starscream growled, covering his faceplate with his arms and wishing those two would either get along or flat out hate one another. Then they wouldn't even touch each other, let alone frag.

"He is mine just as much as he is yours." Megatron rumbled, showing his dentas in a somewhat feral way at Demolisher. It was a big mistake, the tank mech suddenly turning the tables on him.

He threw Megatron onto his side and then clambered on top of him, optics narrowed and his own spike free. A deep growl came from within his chest and he pressed down, hot exvents washing over Megatron's neck and chest plating as he admired the frame of the former gladiator.

"Open for ME, Megatron." he commanded, watching the fiery optics of his partner. To his surprise, there was a snick and then a bared valve, Megatron's optics wide with shock he had even done that.

"Demolisher, be nice."

"Nice my aft, he's mine!"

Demolisher mounted the warlord with a grunt, rutting hard and fast. He was still living in that feral side, still not entirely used to lots of social settings or many bots at all. The mech had a hard time trusting and getting along with others. Megatron was in heat, so he was all the more appealing to Demolisher and his easily triggered breeding protocols.

In a way Megatron didn't mind being on the bottom for once. He was looking for any way to get the charge to leave him for the time being. Whether he spiked or was taking the spike, it would satisfy the heat cycle for a while and allow him to do other things other than seek out affection.

Megatron was relatively quiet when interfacing, panting hard and making an occasional groan, grunt, or gasp. Demolisher was much louder, his engines roaring and his vocalizer shouting out all sorts of swears, cries, and roars of pleasure as he mated. Starscream had gotten used to their little kinks and the way they were when in the berth, but right then he just wasn't in the mood.

Demolisher never lasted that long since his attention span for even coupling was short. He gave a few last thrusts and overloaded outside the gestation chamber, tying instantly and flooding Megatron's valve with gallons of silvery fluid. The warlord would feel pressure and potentially some discomfort since the liquid was trapped between the tie and the closed gestation chamber. Hissing, Megatron raked his claws down Demolisher's sides.

"Pull out, you fool!" he demanded, sounding slightly pained as one leg twitched in a feeble way. Demolisher stuck his tongue out at the silver mech.

"Nope. We're stuck."

Starscream let the two bicker with one another while he got up to check on the sparklings. They were in a different room, one that was soundproof. He would be able to hear them crying or having difficulties due to the special audio sensor he had insisted be installed. Now they were all recharging after their morning energon, but he wanted to see them and get away from the idiocy that was Demolisher and Megatron in the berth.

He stepped into the room very quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping mechlings. His litter with Demolisher were all cuddled up in their identical cribs, the four tank mechs and single aerial recharging soundly. Striker, who had been put in a different crib due to Megatron insisting he be kept like that (away from a litter that wasn't Sired from himself), was the only mechling up. The creature hardly ever recharged, having taken a huge amount of his characteristics from Megatron.

"Hello, little one." Starscream murmured, picking up the burbling mechling and holding him up against his chest plating. "Still not napping like you should be, I see."

Striker squeaked in reply and stared up at his Carrier, optics bright. He was such a precious little thing, Starscream having taken a huge amount of liking for him. It was said one could never have a favorite child, but he was starting to think that wasn't true. Striker meant to much between himself and Megatron that it would be hard to say he was equal to the other litter he had pretty much been forced into having.

"Are you looking for fuel, little one?" Starscream asked, seeing how the mechling was pawing at his chest plating in the way that meant "I need food."

He carried the sparkling over to the soft lounge chair Megatron had ordered specially for the Seeker and lay down on it, his six feeding lines unable to be seen unless he ordered them to appear slightly with special Carrier coding. Striker made another happy mewl when he was set down on the side of the lounge and waited for Starscream to roll onto his side. That way it offered a better angle for the fuel lines to be reached.

Striker crawled over and latched onto the first one he found, suckling happily as Starscream lay still and allowed it. He would do nothing to jostle the mechling while he refueled, instead taking it as time for resting. The flow of fuel from his frame was warm and not at all uncomfortable now that he was so used to it. So he just closed his optic shutters and started to drift off into recharge before he knew it.

Striker finished his refuel and curled up against Starscream when he saw his Carrier was recharging. He stayed awake, but he stayed quiet and well behaved. It was amazing to think a little bot like that would be so good at his young age, but he was a product of two great and intelligent mechs.

***

"Where's Starscream?" Demolisher asked suddenly after he had been able to pull out of Megatron and get himself fragged quite hard in return for the long tie. Thankfully the warlord didn't overload in him, not wanting to be stuck to him any longer than he already had.

Megatron frowned when he realized he had no idea and was acting like the stupid tank mech. Where HAD their mate gone running off to? Perhaps the other room with the sparklings. The litter from Demolisher were older than Striker, though, so they were more toddlers than sparklings now.

"He is likely in the other room getting away from your irritating noise." Megatron growled, showing his dentas at the other bot and getting a strong bite to the throat cables in return.

"Yeah, well I can't help it when I see a mech in heat. You're pretty fragging hot when you're dripping and begging someone to frag you into the berth."

"I am only dripping because you insisted on overloading inside!" Megatron snapped, tackling the tank and starting to nip and mouth at him.

Demolisher grinned at played along, liking the attention and finding it all very fun. Megatron was being gentle with him in his own way and it was nice to think they had reached that point. Now all they needed was a litter from their coupling and all would be well. The fine would be complete!

"Let's go check on him." Demolisher finally decided, rolling out from under Megatron's heavy frame and heading towards the sparkling room.

He opened the door and was greeted by excited "Demo!" from his litter. Apparently they were all awake now.

Grinning brightly, he came lumbering over and picked up the mechlings one by one. First he lifted out Blacksteel, a pure black tank mech that neither he or Starscream knew where the coloring had come from, next he picked up a tan and gray mechling called Sandblare, then he tucked Darkflame, a deep red and dark gray mechling, into his other free arm and scooped up the last tank mech, Earthquake, a handsome green and tan little one. Starscream laughed softly when their only aerial, Skyline, mewled and kicked, wanting to be picked up, too.

"I've got you." Starscream said warmly, hefting the Seekerlet up into his other arm while Striker hugged onto his other. The sparkling that looked almost like an identical mini-copy of Megatron tried to touch his brother, making a soft chirp and waving his hand around.

"They all hungry or something?" Demolisher asked with a grin, glad when Megatron entered and took Blacksteel and Sandblare from him. They clung to their other Sire figure and watched everyone with interest, red optics bright.

"They want to be with their Sires, that's what." Starscream said with a smirk, ready to dump all the problems of toddlers on the two hulking mechs. "I need to go get some energon. Striker requires a large amount, so...here you are." he said, passing over Striker and Skyline to Demolisher.

"Wait...you're leaving us here with six sparklings?!" Demolisher asked in horror, not sure how he was going to handle all of them with Megatron. Starscream's wing perked happily, the Seeker looking quite smug as he turned and bowed at his trine mates.

"I consider it payback for past week when you both went out for training and let me alone with all six." Starscream said simply, turning on his heels and striding out. Now he had left Demolisher and Megatron to handle the group of little ones.

"This is your fault. You invited me to the arena for that match!" Demolisher snapped at Megatron, tank tread shoulders tensed with agitation. The silver warlord snarled and barred his sharp dentas in return.

"My fault?! You have a great deal of nerve or stupidity to say that to my faceplate, tank! Speak again in such a manner and I might have to teach you to keep your mouth shut."

Demolisher would have made a move on the other bot had he not been holding four sparklings in his arms, glaring nastily instead. He and Megatron had a love-hate relationship for sure.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. We're going to have to deal with it." Megatron grumbled, not in the mood to chase down a Seeker that was quite sure he had every right to be without his Carrier duties for a while.

"Fine. But you get the aerials. They're always fussy." Demolisher said, making sure he ended up with his four tank sparklings and carried them off to the playroom they had made specially for the little ones. Megatron huffed, picking up Striker and Skyline without much complaining. There was just no point.

They were on sparkling duty for the solar cycle whether they liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is insufferable!" Megatron growled, getting tugged on by Striker, the insistent Seekerlet looking for more attention than the silver mech was willing to give. He was trying to read a data pad while the two mechlings he was in charge of played with some toys that were strewn about the room.

"You got us into this! Call someone and get us out! Starscream won't know we weren't here so long as we get back in time to greet him. You know how long he'll be out for?"

"Most likely three or four Earth hours. He likes to take long flights, most of all when he feels he deserves them." Megatron said, the tank actually making a good point. If they called in a sparkling sitter, they would be on the home free and be allowed to do as they liked for a little while.

"Good. You got anyone that could come? Steve's busy with other drone stuff." Demolisher said with a huff, looking annoyed his go-to bot was not available to save him this time. Primus, did he hate responsibility!

"Yes, I have a few contacts. One moment." Megatron rumbled, comming both Knockout and Soundwave. He was more than relieved when he got two confirmations in return, the mechs soon to arrive at their quarters to relieve them of sparkling duty until the return of the Air Commander.

"Knock, knock! The Doctor is in!" Knockout called in his sing-song way from outside the door, rapping it with a closed fist until Demolisher lumbered over and opened it. Soundwave silently stood behind him, the sports model obviously bothered by the quiet presence in the back of his vision.

"You're a medic, so you know the drill. They'll refuel from lines or bottles, they need to be played with and constantly kept busy in order to fall asleep for a little nap, and the grounders don't get along well with the Seeker types. Lots of wing pulling and then turret gun yanking. It gets pretty violent if they get a chance to beat each other up. So...don't let that happen." Demolisher said, pushing Knockout further into the room while he went bolting out the door to leave Megatron there alone with the new caretakers.

Megatron thanked both mechs and padded out the door, heading towards the rec room where he could get a good cube of high grade and just relax for a while without the sparklings causing him all kinds of helmaches. It was nice to be free of worry, if only for a few Earth hours. It was worth something.

Demolisher had headed off towards the training rooms, charging up his main turret gun and blasting apart some moving targets to improve his skills. One could never be sure when the next battle was going to come up! The factions might be less inclined to attack one another now, but he couldn't rest thinking he might not be in the best fighting condition when something did happen.

Meanwhile, back in the playroom full of sparklings, Soundwave and Knockout were left with the mechlings. Soundwave had taken the Seekerlets, careful to keep them away from the larger tank mechlings. Knockout didn't like the war builds much at all, but he would deal with them so long as they didn't ruin his recently polished plating.

Soundwave played little videos across his facial mask, Striker and Skyline staring intently at him, Striker even reaching out to touch the movement across the screen. Soundwave put a smiling emoticon up the moment after he had been touched to convey that it was okay to do so. The sparklings chirped excitedly and continued to stare at him, completely out of trouble and behaving quite nicely. The tank mechlings were an entirely different story, however.

"Aaargg! Get the little brats off me!" Knockout yelped, huffing when Earthquake barreled into his side and squeaked happily, thinking he could play rough with him like he always did with his Sire. "No! Back off! Back off! This is my finish you're ruining!" Knockout continued to shout, flailing uselessly as the three other tank mechlings came bounding over to join the fun.

Soundwave glanced over at the comical scene, the prissy sports model getting smothered under a pile of laughing warrior builds. He didn't look too long, though, his attention focused on the Seekerlets. He lay down on his side and revealed two fuel lines on his side, the sparklings cheeping excitedly when they realized someone was going to feed them. They didn't like being bottle fed much at all, so having fuel lines offered to them was quite nice.

The silent mech lay still as the sparklings started suckling, tiny hands pushing up against his side and middle plating while their optics stared at his masked faceplate. Soundwave played back a voice recording of Starscream telling them they were perfect, making the two even more relaxed. They were still young enough to trust almost anyone.

The four tank mechlings noticed the sound of their Carrier's voice and all turned to look at Soundwave. Once they say their brothers were being refueled, they all turned expectantly to Knockout. The Aston Martin pulled away with a sneer on his faceplate.

"Oh, come on! You don't really expect me to-"

Darksteel stared at him with a pitiful look for a few klicks before he burst out into tears. Being the biggest and first born of the litter, all the others followed his lead and started bawling as well until they got what they wanted. Knockout groaned, hating this job more than anything. He reluctantly was forced to activate his fuel lines and lay down on his side so they could be accessed easier.

All four mechlings came rushing over, latching onto the rubber tips that would offer them filtered energon more than safe for their developing frames. The smallest of the four sparklings was pushed out by the others, unable to find a line right away and mewling softly for Knockout to help.

Knockout hated to admit he felt a pang of affection for the little thing, gently taking him into his arms and giving the runt a good look over. As a medic, he needed to be sure all was okay and he was growing as much as he could for being a smaller model. The mechling cried softly, kicking his legs and staring at unfamiliar red optics.

"You're little Sandblare, aren't you?" Knockout hummed, the black and silver mechling whimpering at his designation as he tried to grasp onto Knockout's faceplate with tiny hands. "You're going to get fuel, don't worry."

Once Knockout was pleased with his mini check-up on the sparklings, he gently moved two of his brothers aside and placed him in between so he could reach the last open fuel line. Sandblare nuzzled into Knockout and mouthed around for a few moments before he found the tip of the fuel line, quietly suckling as he clung onto Knockout's plating. The vain mech noticed this, gently shifting so the grip slipped away. He was serious when it came to his finish. Not even sparklings came first.

***

"And what are you doing here?" Starscream asked all of a sudden, the lithe Seeker standing behind Knockout and Soundwave in the doorway of the playroom. His famous scowl was on his faceplate, seeing these two bots were not his trine mates.

"Megatron and Demolisher called us in to sparkling sit. They're all in recharge now, as you can see. Not a bit of harm done." Knockout said smoothly, rising to his pedes and waving once as he pushed past the bot. "See you around. You're welcome for all the work I did with the tank mechlings. They're more difficult than I like to admit."

Soundwave also rose, gently handing the recharging forms of Striker and Skyline over to their rightful Carrier. He wasn't going to get between him and the little ones. Adult Seekers were always protective over their young, most of all their pure Seeker young. Starscream thankfully didn't have a fit, letting the spy leave without a word. He was saving all the things he wanted to say for his mates when they returned from wherever they were hiding.

***

"You should have seen me! I had all those targets out before the timer even got warmed up! Those Autobots won't have a chance next time we scrap with them!" Demolisher bragged, waving his hands around for emphasis as he spoke with Megatron, the two of them heading back to their room before Starscream came back.

"The high grade was exceptionally good this evening in the rec room. You missed out." Megatron rumbled, calmed thanks to the strong fuel grade. It always did wonders for his rough personality.

The mechs entered their shared quarters expecting to find Knockout and Soundwave happily caring for the sparklings, but instead they found Starscream standing there with his clawed hands on his hips waiting for them. Demolisher looked like he might turn tail and run the other way while Megatron just looked shocked. How had the mech come back so early?!

"Oh, how nice it is to see my mates returning from their little jaunt outside. I asked you to watch the sparklings and what do you do? Go wandering off and leave them in the hands of...of bots who might not know what they're doing! You could have put them in danger!" Starscream snapped, nasty mood fired right up. Both his mates nervously shifted on their pedes with the scolding.

"Starscream-"

"I don't want to hear it! Neither of you know how to care for little ones!" the aerial said firmly, wings flicking back to show just how angry he was. Megatron put up a hand to stop the ranting, but it did nothing. "You'll be on sparkling duty while I'm here watching next time! I need to make sure you're capable." he said, not impressed with their behavior so far.

"Okay, Starscream. I'll make sure I prove I can handle it all." Demolisher said with a firm nod. Megatron grumbled, but also agreed to participate and prove himself to the fussy aerial. This was the problem with being mated to the bot-he could be extremely trying on ones patience at times.

Starscream padded over to the large berth, laying down and spreading his wings out in the plush synthetic fabric and soft metal underneath. Demolisher and Megatron had headed into the sparkling room to make sure the little ones were taken care of as they woke from their naps. As they did this, Starscream couldn't help the smirk that spread across his faceplate. Crossing his sleek legs and resting his head in the pillows, he shuttered his optics as rest and relaxation awaited.

It was good to be king.


End file.
